Many multi-device products and applications require sharing an “association key” as a component of their setup and/or use. For example, cordless phones typically require a personal identification number (“PIN”) code shared between the handset and a base station. As another example, wireless access points may require a WEP password shared between the client and the access point. Smart displays are becoming popular in many locations (e.g., an interactive mall directory, LCD store signs, smart TVs, etc.) and offer an opportunity for a user to pair a device, such as a smartphone, with the smart display to interact with it.
Associating a phone and a display may be relevant in a variety of applications such as multi-device games including TV games played through a mobile device. Similarly, applications that use phones as controllers, such as TV shopping sites that use the phone for input and/or public displays that share coupons with phones, may require an association between a mobile device and the display. A variety of techniques exist to perform the pairing such as displaying an alphanumeric code and having a user enter the code. Another technique may display an image or QR code and ask the user to take a picture thereof.